1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data broadcasting, and more particularly to a method for managing applications related to the data broadcasting, a class/interface structure for implementing the managing method, and a broadcast receiver for processing the class/interface structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into a data broadcast service for digital broadcasting.
If the data broadcast service is made commercially available, a user can experience a variety of contents via a TV at home.
Generally, a set-top box capable of receiving data broadcast signals and a broadcast receiver (e.g., a DTV, etc.) equipped with such a set-top box have been designed to receive the data broadcast signals, terrestrial broadcast signals, and input signals of Composite/S-Video/Component/RGB/HDMI/DVI/IEEE1394.
However, if a conventional broadcast specification is applied to the broadcast receiver including an internal or external set-top box capable of receiving the data broadcast signals, the following problems occur.
Firstly, the conventional data broadcast specification has been designed to control all functions of the broadcast receiver (e.g., a DTV, etc.) by applications related to data broadcasting (hereinafter referred to as “data broadcasting-associated application”). In fact, it is almost impossible for the data broadcast specification to define a function capable of being newly added to the broadcast receiver itself or a function for receiving audio/video (A/V) data from an external device, and processing the A/V data.
Secondly, the conventional data broadcast specifications have been designed to control all functions of the broadcast receiver by the data broadcasting-associated application, such that a Native application for processing signals other than cable broadcast signals unavoidably conflicts with the above-mentioned data broadcast-associated application on the condition that the Native application and the data broadcast-associated application control the same system.